


the most beautiful thing

by sunflowergolden



Series: to let a good thing die [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Louis Tomlinson, British Harry Styles, Friends to Lovers, Internet Friends, M/M, Oxford, Songfic, also, and then louis comes to the uk, hello it's the fic about the second song on the album, mind you it's very loosely inspired, specifically so they basically spend a week together falling in love, the most beautiful thing by bruno major, they meet over tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergolden/pseuds/sunflowergolden
Summary: “Well, I came prepared of course. I actually have a full on suit with me.”He had to be joking. “Lou, you have to be joking. There’s no way you took a full on suit with you all the way from the States.”“I was raised right, H. You never know when you’re going to need it, so you take it with you. In case a cute boy asks you out.”or, the one where louis and harry have been friends for a while, but they live 5.404 miles away from each other, and louis goes to stay with harry for a week
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: to let a good thing die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	the most beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> this is officially the second fic of the hopefully 10 songfics!!  
> its very loosely inspired by [ the most beautiful thing by bruno major!!](https://open.spotify.com/track/5unXHHcSQLGO19RuVqZB6d?si=OMHNxmmVSBKrryrTY2dYoQ)

It was Friday night, and Harry was on Tumblr, again. He didn’t mean to, but since it was the start of summer, almost no one was in any of the halls anymore. His family was on holiday, but since he still had some exams a few days ago, he couldn’t join them. So, here he was, alone in the flat, browsing Tumblr. To be fair, it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it. He had made some amazing friends on here, after all. Best of all, Louis. Louis was probably his best friend, and they met online. Well, met was a strong word. They hadn’t ever seen each other in real life, and their only way of communication was via Tumblr. 

It all started a few months ago. Louis had been on Tumblr for a few years already, but Harry was very new to the fandom, and thus the social media website. He gained quite some followers quite quickly, but he didn’t really know how to actually interact with anyone. Then, one day, he got a notification that he was tagged in a post by @dinnerdiatribes. The user had done some kind of tag-game, and they tagged Harry in it. So, being the person that he is, he couldn’t not do it. The next time Louis was tagged in a game, he did it, and Harry was again one of the people he tagged. So, when Harry was tagged by someone else, he couldn’t not tag Louis. This went on for a few times, but nothing else ever happened. Until a few weeks later. Louis was going on and on in his tags about something. Hozier had just announced he was going to read poetry live on Instagram every week, and Louis totally freaked out, and Harry couldn’t not reply. So, they started talking, and haven’t really stopped since. They figured out they had quite a lot in common, and Harry really enjoyed talking to Louis. So much so, that he sometimes was disappointed when he didn’t receive a reply from Louis straight away, and then when he did, he felt some kind of butterflies in his stomach, which he didn’t allow himself to think about yet. 

So, here he was, on Tumblr, looking at his messages. When he saw a new message from Louis, he smiled to himself.

 **dinnerdiatribes:** so, very important question. would you rather be able to visit a concert again once every year, or be able to go whenever you want, but never being able to sing along? also hii! how are u?

 **sunlight:** hello to you too!! i’m good, not really doing anything, so bored basically. everyone is gone so i’m just here by myself :( also, what a question?! umm, i don’t know!! if i had to choose, probably only once every year. i love concerts too much to not sing along! how about you??

 **dinnerdiatribes:** oh no :( do u wanna call? great choice!! same for me! i love concerts, but not being able to sing along?! that’s no fun anymore, so same.

 **sunlight:** yes! give me a second to get ready

 **dinnerdiatribes:** get ready? why would you need to get ready? haha

Before Harry knew it, it was after 11 pm and he and Louis had been talking on the phone for over two hours. He still couldn’t believe it, how easy it was talking to Louis. They had been talking for about a month now, and not a single day went by where they didn’t have some type of contact. So, Harry definitely considered Louis his best friend. Only problem was, he had no clue how Louis felt about him. Sure, they talked a lot, and they always had something to say, but it was very hard to read people through a screen. Yeah, sometimes they called, and Harry felt some butterflies, but he didn’t get any sort of feelings from Louis’ side. And there was _no_ way he was asking Louis how he felt. He had done that before, with other boys he liked, and that never turned out well. Their friendship was ruined after that, because of Harry’s declaration, so he promised himself he wouldn’t take the first step anymore. Which meant Harry would ‘suffer’ in silence. So, he did what he normally did. Sleep his thoughts away. Well not literally, but he never had any trouble falling asleep, no matter at what speed his mind was racing, so he just went to bed instead. 

Harry woke up the next day at 11.34 am, because his phone was buzzing non-stop. He rolled around in his bed, trying to find his phone, which he lost somewhere in the middle of the night. After finding it at the foot of his bed, he tapped the screen and looked at his notifications. He had twelve new messages on tumblr, and all twelve were from Louis. He couldn’t help but smile at that and open his Tumblr app.

 **dinnerdiatribes:** HAZ

HARRY

VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION

ITS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION

NOT A LIFE THREATENING ONE

IS THAT HOW YOU WRITE THAT IDK

I NEED YOUR NUMBER

FOR SCIENTIFIC PURPOSES OF COURSE

I JUST WANNA SPEND LESS TIME ON HERE

NOW IM FREE FOR THE SUMMER 

I WANNA BE WITH MY FAMILY MORE

BUT I WANNA KEEP TALKING TO YOU SO I WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO WHATSAPP YOU PLS THANK YOU XO

Harry didn’t think the smile on his face could get any bigger. Louis wanted his number! Louis. wanted. his. number. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He screamed. Not too loudly of course, he still had neighbours to think of. Not any flatmates, but he was sure there were still some people in his block. So, after he let out his scream, he replied to Louis. Before he knew it, they had been texting the whole day and Harry couldn’t be any happier. 

-

Harry was fucked. Like, royally fucked. He pretended he didn’t know, but he couldn’t deny it any longer. He had feelings for Louis. Romantic ones. He tried so hard to ignore them, but apparently he failed, big time. Not because he didn’t want to like Louis, but because his feelings had never actually worked out in his favour. Sure, he had some short relationships, but every time he wanted to get serious, the other person broke it off. So, maybe he’s just not relationship material, or he’s only good for some good old fashioned fun. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he really liked Louis, and that he didn’t know what to do about that. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He called his sister. 

“What do you mean?!” Gemma almost shouted.

Harry sighed. He honestly didn’t know why he was having this conversation. “Exactly what I said. The problem is I like a boy, who lives like 5404 miles away from me. And, I don’t even think he likes me back. So.”

“H, that’s a very specific number. Did you google that?” Gemma sounded suspicious. Harry didn’t like her very much anymore.

“Maybe I did, maybe I don’t. That’s not the issue at hand here.”

“I honestly don’t know what you want me to say bub. I’d say go for it, it sounds to me like he likes you. It is a long distance, but there’s no reason for me to believe you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Harry hated it when his sister sounded smart. After that they switched the topic, and about an hour later, after their call had ended, Harry wasn’t really that much wiser. Sure, he had told Gemma about their conversations, and she said it definitely sounded like Louis likes him, but Harry honestly didn’t see that. Louis was just a really friendly guy, who’s to say he isn’t like that to everyone? So, Harry made a decision, without actually realising it. He was going to stuff his problems away, and then over time they would definitely fade. Right? Right.

-

Harry’s plan wasn’t really working. He was currently having a very intense whatsapp conversation with Louis about the best movie, and Louis was just not having it. 

**lou 🌻:** no harold, the notebook is not the best movie ever made. it’s boring, it’s predictable, and it’s a weird storyline. 

**you:** it’s so romantic tho!!

 **lou 🌻:** that it is h, that it is. doesn’t mean it’s good tho. inception, now that’s actually the best movie ever made. 

**you:** is now a good time to admit i’ve never actually seen inception?

Louis started typing, but then stopped again. Harry frowned. Suddenly his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen, and when he saw Louis’ name on the display (sunflower included, who could blame him?), Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello?” Harry was sure Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Inception? You philistine!”

Wow, Harry had not expected that voice. He didn’t really know what he had expected Louis to sound like, he just knew it wasn’t this. His voice was so soft, even though he was trying to be disappointed, and had a sweet little tilt to it. The sound definitely awoke the butterflies in Harry’s stomach.

“Hello to you too.” Harry laughed, which made Louis laugh. _He made Louis laugh!_ “I don’t know? I’m just more of a romantic comedy type of guy, and it just didn’t seem that fun?”

“You _have_ to watch it! And then report back! I can't believe you’ve never seen it. It’s such a good movie!”

Harry laughed. He had never experienced Louis being so passionate about something, but he loved it. “Okay, okay, guess you’ve convinced me. I’ll watch it sometime this week!”

They stayed on the phone for another two hours, and after hanging up, Harry fell asleep immediately. And no, he did not dream of Louis. No matter what anyone said. 

-

 **lou 🌻:** why do u live so far away?

 **you:** don’t u mean why do _you_ live so far away? as in why would u assume i’m the one living far away and not u ☺️

 **lou 🌻:** don’t play with me harold. also u can ignore that message idk why i sent it

 **you:** lou noo i wanna know! where did that question come from?

 **lou 🌻:** idk, just thinking about how you’re probably my best friend and we’ve never met and idk if we ever will

Harry didn’t really know how to answer that. Like yes, he definitely considered Louis his best friend. But he never even really thought of the fact that they would probably never meet. He didn’t see himself flying out to the USA anytime soon, seeing as he was a student and didn’t really have a lot of money to spare, and he didn’t think Louis could afford to come over to him. So, he couldn’t say the message put him in a good mood exactly, even though Louis had just admitted to Harry being his best friend.

 **you:** aww lou, i’m your best friend? 🥰 well you're mine too but also i didn’t rly think about that we’ll probably never meet so now i’m sad 😔

 **lou 🌻:** i’m sorry haz, didn’t mean to ruin your mood! guess we’ll just have to survive on texts and calls instead!

After this message, Harry decided to be brave and call Louis. Before he knew it, they had been talking for two hours and they weren’t even close to finishing. Harry really learned a lot about Louis, about how he adored his big family, that he decided to study in Long Beach so he would still be close to his family. How his passion was music and that he wanted to become a music teacher for kids, which Harry admired a great deal. Harry in return told him a lot about himself. About how he moved to Oxford when he was 18, how he missed his family and wished he could see them more often, how he wanted to be a writer and what his goals in life were. They really had gotten a lot closer during this one phone call.

-

Harry really couldn’t stop picturing his life together with Louis. He knew Louis liked boys (they had come out to each other a few weeks ago during a phone call), but he knew he would never like him. He knew he wasn't bad-looking, but he didn’t think he was anything to write home about. Take into account him not ever having a serious relationship, and Harry just didn’t believe someone could like him, especially someone like Louis. He had only seen one picture of Louis, his whatsapp photo, and he was gorgeous. It was a very laid-back picture, and Harry loved him. It. He loved the picture of Louis, not Louis himself. Unless? No. That was way too soon. Sure, he liked him, but love? No way. Not yet. So, he shoved that thought to the back of his mind (for a later freak-out) and looked at Louis’ picture again. He was wearing glasses (did he _want_ Harry to pass out?), his fringe was in front of his face a little bit, and he smiled a soft smile at the camera. So, Louis was absolutely gorgeous. Harry wondered if he would look like that in the morning after he’d just woken up. _Nope, not going there right now!_ His fantasies didn’t just involve Louis in the morning, or during the night. He also could actually see them living in a house together. Not a very big house, but big enough for their gaggle of kids. _Woah, kids? That was soon_. They’d both work during the day, but then one of them would pick up the kids, while the other one would drive home. They’d enjoy lovely evenings at the dinner table and in front of the tv and fireplace. He could picture it all so clearly, it was scaring him a little bit. _You’re not supposed to fall this fast, are you?_ Harry didn’t really know what to make of all his thoughts. The only thing he knew was that he had it bad for Louis. He just needed to get over those feelings soon and then no one would get hurt.

-

A month later, and Harry was hurting. Well, hurting was a big word, but he wasn’t feeling great. His feelings had not gone away and he was still too cowardly to ask Louis about it. They had talked about it some more, and Harry had finally registered that they would probably never meet. Or well never, maybe in ten years, but there was no way Louis was still single then. Someone will have snatched him up then, and then it’ll just be awkward for Harry to meet him. So, Harry was suffering in silence. He was also a little bit of a drama queen, but whatever. He had spent some time in Holmes Chapel with his family, who immediately knew something was up, so he had to explain everything, and everyone told him to just go with it, but he didn’t agree with that. He wasn’t willing to lose his friendship with Louis over some stupid feelings. He would just get over them. 

-

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the kitchen, when his phone pinged with a new message. When he looked at the screen and saw who it was from, he couldn’t help but smile. 

**lou 🌻:** haz, harry, hazza, what are you doing the next two weeks?

 **you:** hiiiiii ☺️ uh not really anything, i’m back in oxford so just chilling i think. why what’s up? 🙂

 **lou 🌻:** so, big surprise, but i’m coming to the uk!!!

Harry couldn’t believe what he was reading. This had to be some kind of joke. 

**you:** what?! lou, are u pulling my leg?? if u are i’m defriending you

 **lou 🌻:** im really not!! my mum and dan decided they wanted to ‘explore the uk’ or something so they like booked tickets for everyone on a whim? they both just got huge bonuses at work so

Harry was about to start crying.

 **you:** oh my god?! don’t tell anyone but i’m very close to crying right now. what’s the plan? do u have an itinerary?

 **lou 🌻:** ooh, look at me, harold styles, in oxford, using big words like itinerary

 **you:** louuu stop being mean 😕

 **lou 🌻:** sorry love, couldn’t help it! but um not really, think they want to try to see a lot in those weeks, but i convinced them to let me do what i wanted for like a week and a half. so, idk if u want maybe i could come and visit you?

Scratch that, Harry was actually crying. He was so overwhelmed, and he couldn’t believe he might actually meet the love of his life. _Wow, love of his life? Tone it down a little, buddy. Think you mean your best friend and maybe tiny crush_. Either way, Harry couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Apparently he took too long to reply, because before he had even typed up his answer, Louis had already sent him another message. 

**lou 🌻:** h, are u still there? it’s okay if u don’t want to!! i can go with my family

 **you:** NO! i’d love for u to stay with me ☺️

 **lou 🌻:** can’t believe this is actually happening h! we’re arriving in 3 days i think, is that ok for you? you’re gonna show me all your favourite spots? 😉

 _Was that flirting? No. It couldn’t be._ Harry honestly couldn’t wait to show Louis everything.

 **you:** that’s totally fine!! just let me know the times and all! are u coming to oxford or should i come to london to pick u up or what’s the plan?

 **lou 🌻:** can we call? or facetime? it’s maybe easier to explain everything like that

Calling? Or facetiming? Harry was about to lose his mind. Before he had time to process everything, Louis was already facetiming him. Harry pressed accept, and there on the screen he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. Louis looked a little sleepy, but gorgeous nonetheless. It looked like he was sitting on the sofa, in some kind of soft pyjamas. 

“Hiiii!” Harry couldn’t help the smile that came over his face.

“Well, well, don’t you look lovely. How are you doing, love?”

Harry was blushing. There was no way he _wasn’t_ blushing. He tried to contain himself, and failed of course.

“So much better now that I know you’re coming!”

“Me too Haz, me too. So, this is our plan.”

Before Harry knew it, he and Louis had been facetiming for over an hour. They mostly talked about Louis’ upcoming trip. He would come to Oxford, they’d spend about a week there, then they would go to London, where they had two days by themselves, and then Louis’ family would join them for a few days, before they had to fly back home. Harry couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“Hey H, I’m gonna have to go. I’m so tired, I probably look disgusting, and I have to go and pack. Pack! Can’t believe I get to say that now.” Louis’ face lit up like a kid’s at Christmas.

“Lou, you look really lovely. You’re actually the most beautiful thing I’ve never seen.” _Wow, where did that come from?_

Louis couldn’t help but blush and laugh at that. “H, stop lying. Also, don’t you mean that you’ve _ever_ seen?”

“I’m serious! And no, cause I’ve never actually seen you in real life and now i can say _ever_ when we do meet for real.” _Wow, where did he gain that confidence?_

That made Louis smile. _He made Louis smile!!_ “Okay weirdo, whatever you say. You also look very lovely, but I really should get going. I’ll talk to you later, okay? And I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah Lou, talk to and see you soon.” Harry said softly.

-

Harry was freaking out. Like, fully freaking out. Louis just texted he had just gotten on the bus to Oxford, so he should be there in about an hour and a half. Harry was pacing in the flat. _Was everything clean enough? Would Louis like the place? Would Louis like **him**?_

So, after changing his outfit four times and cleaning the flat twice, he laid down on his bed to relax. 

-

Harry was awoken by his ringtone. Without looking who it was, he picked it up. “Hello?” He asked groggily. 

“Did I wake you up from a nap?” Louis laughed.

“Lou! Yeah but it’s fine, don’t worry. How far are you?”

“I uh, I actually think I’m in front of your door? I rang the bell, but no one answered.” 

Harry quickly put his head through his window, and indeed saw Louis standing in front of the door. 

“Hey Lou! I’m coming!” 

While Harry walked through the door, he tried to contain his nerves, but he was doing a very bad job of that. He could feel his nerves through his whole body and just hoped that he’d stop shaking soon. When he opened the door for Louis, he couldn’t help but smile. Louis looked so lovely. Very tired, but still so gorgeous. He was wearing joggers, a black jumper and his hair was down, with his fringe in front of his eyes. 

“Hey.” Harry said softly.

“Hi sleeping beauty.” Louis smiled. “Cute place you have. Mind showing me the inside?”

Harry sputtered, but he knew Louis was joking. “Yeah, of course, come on in! Let’s put your stuff in my room, yeah? It’s just over here.” 

He opened the door, and suddenly he was very self-conscious. His room was small, very small, and he was worried Louis wouldn’t like it. But when he looked at Louis, he saw a small smile on his face.

“Cute room. Tiny, but very you.”

“Really, you think so?” 

“I do H, don’t know why exactly, but it has you written all over it.”

Harry did have to agree with that. His room was filled with books, with posters, and music. He was proud of everything he had collected over the years. 

“So, I have the air mattress here, and I put new sheets on the bed, so you can sleep in the bed and I’ll sleep here on the floor.”

“Haz, no, I can’t ask that fro-” Before Louis had even finished his sentence, Harry had cut him off.

“No Lou, it’s fine. You’re the guest, so you can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the air mattress. Really, not a problem.” Harry smiled.

“Okay, okay, if you say so.” Louis laughed, with a big smile on his face. “Now, how about a cup of tea?” 

-

It was a few hours later, and Harry was happy. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time, and he couldn’t believe this was his life. He and Louis hadn’t stopped talking for hours, and he again had learned so much more about Louis.

“I’m serious! They kept asking me how I knew you, and what we were gonna do! So then I had to explain Tumblr to them, which was _not_ fun by the way, very embarrassing.” Louis grumbled, but Harry could still see a smile.

“So, what did you say we were going to do?”

Louis looked lost for words. He looked up at Harry, speechless. “Just… I don’t know… explore. The city I mean, explore the city!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that. Also, flustered was a great look on Louis. He’d have to remember that for later. “Just joking Lou, don’t worry. So, you wanna go get some dinner?”

Louis almost moaned at that. _That_ was a sound Harry hadn’t heard from Louis before, but he was very interested and he could feel the reaction through his whole body. _No time for that now. Food first._ “Ooh yes please, I’m _so_ hungry.”

-

They had taken the bus into the city, and had dinner at Pizza Express. Very standard, but Louis wanted the ‘full British experience’, so apparently that involved having Pizza Express for dinner. They had a lovely time, and Harry almost swore sometimes Louis was flirting with him. He didn’t want to think about it too much, but he couldn’t help not flirt back. So, they had a wonderful time, and when they took the bus back, Louis fell asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder. He’d never admit it, but Harry actually loved that. He loved that even though they had only just officially met, Louis trusted him enough to fall asleep next to him. Harry shook him awake when they reached their stop.

“Lou, come on, we have to get up and get home.” Harry said softly.

“Nooo, I don’t wanna go. I’m so comfy here.” Louis said, still half asleep.

In the end, Harry picked Louis up and almost dragged him down the stairs to get out of the bus. Luckily Louis woke up a little more, so he could walk on his own. The moment they arrived back at Harry’s flat, Louis fell asleep on the bed. Harry wasn’t that tired yet, so he just laid down on the air mattress to read a little bit. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it was worth it if it meant Louis got a good night's sleep.

-

The next morning when Harry woke, his bed was empty. He panicked for a few seconds, but then he heard some commotion in the kitchen. He quickly put on some joggers and a t-shirt, and joined Louis in the kitchen.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Louis smiled, while setting the table.

“Hmm, morning. What time is it?” Harry felt like he wasn’t fully awake yet.

Louis, on the other hand, was _very_ awake. “8.30 am! I made some breakfast with what was in the fridge, hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, thank you. How long have you been up already?”

“Woke up at 6.30 am, jetlag’s a bitch. Your bed’s very comfy, by the way. How did you sleep?”

“Okay. Wasn’t the most comfortable surface I’ve slept on, but got a decent sleep.” Harry was finally actually starting to wake up now, and then Louis shoved a fresh cup of tea in front of Harry. _God, he loved him. He really had to stop saying that. What if Louis could hear him? Lou, shout if you can hear me._ Louis was just looking at Harry a little strangely. _Okay, probably not then._

“You sure you’re okay with sleeping on the air mattress? We can switch if you want to.”

“Hm, you’re versatile then? Good to know.” Harry joked.

Louis’ face turned _very_ pink.

“Only joking Lou! I’m fine, really. So, do you have anything you really want to do today?” 

-

Two hours later, they had had breakfast, a shower, and were walking into the city. The plan was first the Ashmolean Museum, and after that, depending on how much time they had left, go to the cinema or do some shopping. Harry had been to the museum a magnitude of times, but Louis obviously hadn’t. When they walked inside, Louis’ eyes almost flew out of his head. He turned to look at Harry and grabbed his arm. “H! This is amazing!”

“Cool, right?” Harry couldn’t help but match Louis’ smile.

“Yeah! Can we walk around?” Louis sounded like an excited seven year old kid.

“Sure Lou, tell me where you wanna go and I’ll follow you!” Harry joked.

-

The next few hours were spent walking around and admiring all the history. If he were honest, Harry was just following and admiring Louis. He couldn’t believe how gorgeous Louis was. Especially here, in his element. He was so excited about everything, and he wouldn’t stop talking. When they were finally finished, it was way past midday and they were both quite tired. 

“So, few options. Shopping, cinema, or supermarket and then home?” Harry asked, really not minding what they were going to do.

Louis looked a little shy. “Will you hate me if I say I’d prefer supermarket and then home? I’m just quite tired and I’d like to chill out if that’s okay.”

“Sure Lou, whatever you want.” Harry said softly.

-

A few hours later, and they were cuddling on the sofa. They had had dinner, and were now watching a movie. _Pride_ , Louis had requested. Luckily Harry had already seen the movie, so he had spent most of the time admiring Louis. Interestingly, Louis was already looking at him a lot of the time when he looked at him. Harry didn’t really know what to make of that. During the movie, Louis had gotten tired, and requested to lay his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry, being Harry, couldn’t resist of course. Later Harry had put his arm around Louis’ shoulder and they hadn’t really moved since. Harry had a very big suspicion that Louis had fallen asleep, and he really didn’t want to move to check, in case he’d wake up. So, Harry just sat there, till a while after the movie had finished, until Louis started to stir.

“Hm, hello.”

“Hey sleepyhead. How’re you feeling?”

“Groggy. What time is it?” Louis asked.

“Just past 11. Wanna head up to bed?”

Louis groaned. “Can’t believe I fell asleep on you, I’m so sorry.” 

“Lou, don’t apologise. You’re tired, and anyway I enjoyed the cuddles I got. So, let’s go to sleep.”

That made Louis smile and he slowly got up and walked to the bedroom. When Harry walked inside, not even a minute later, Louis was again already asleep.

-

The next day their plan was to go visit one of the colleges, go to the cinema, and do some shopping. After a lot of deliberating, they decided to go to Christ Church, seeing as Louis apparently was the biggest Harry Potter fan there was, and Harry couldn’t really care less where they went. So, they decided to be actual tourists and really take their time. They visited the dining hall, “H! Look at this! This is exactly like Harry Potter!! We just walked up the staircase?! Now their dining hall! I’m losing my mind! Haz, are you seeing this?” 

To be fair, Harry wasn’t really paying that much attention, he was way too busy staring at Louis. He had never seen him so happy at anything, and he realised he was maybe falling in love with him. _Wow, what? He hadn’t thought about that in a few days. No, not **love**. He just definitely **liked** him. Yeah, that sounded better. Harry **liked** Louis, and he was definitely not **in love** with him or anything like that._ “Yeah Lou, I see it all.” Harry couldn’t help the smile that started to take over his face at Louis’ happiness. 

“Oh my god, you have seen this all before, haven’t you? H, why didn’t you say something? We could’ve picked a college you also haven’t been to.”

Harry took Louis’ hands in his, _since when was that a thing?_ , and looked him right in the eyes. “Lou, honestly, I love seeing this all with you. Yeah, I may have seen it all before, but that was like last year. And truly, I’d walk through here every day if it meant always seeing you this excited.”

Louis blushed. “I’m not _that_ excited, just a normal amount.”

“Mhm, sure Lou, whatever you say.”

-

They went to see some obscure indie movie at the cinema. “H, you have got to be kidding me.” “Nope, I’m really excited for this and seeing as you’re staying with me now, you have no choice but to come with me!” Louis actually really enjoyed the movie, but it wasn’t like he would ever tell Harry that. After that, they did some shopping on Queen Street and had dinner at home. The next few days were spent just walking around. They visited some local coffee shops, they did some more shopping, went to see another movie and went to some parks. They decided to go to dinner, because this was going to be their last night that it was just the two of them. Tomorrow they would travel to London to spend the last few days with Louis’ family before they were flying back to the United States.

“So Lou, are you ready to be swept off your feet?” Harry joked.

Louis barked out a laugh. _Wow, he’d love to hear that laugh all the time. Get it together Harry!_ “Well, well, well, aren’t you full of confidence all of a sudden. Who says I even want to be swept off my feet? Maybe I just want some McDonalds, eat it in bed in some sweatpants and then fall asleep without brushing my teeth.” Louis joked.

For a second there, Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was joking or not. Maybe he _had_ read into all the subtle touches too much. Maybe that was just how Louis was and he didn’t mean anything by it. But then he looked up at Louis, saw his gorgeous big smile, and knew he was joking.

“Louuu, that’s not funny!” Harry whined.

“Well, I think I’m pretty hilarious, so.”

“Hey but Lou, can I ask you something serious?” Harry almost wished he’d taken it back, so he wouldn’t have to actually talk about it. But it was too late now, Louis was already walking towards him, until they were standing two feet apart. _Wow, Louis’ eyes were so blue. Get it together Harry, you have something important to ask him!_

“Always H, you know that. What’s up?” Louis talked in the softest voice possible. _He was so lovely_. 

_Okay, here it goes. If it goes wrong, it’s only one night left just the two of you. Tomorrow you’ll be with his family, and that will be a whole other thing to worry about. But, if it goes right, this could be so nice._ Harry was _so_ nervous. He didn’t know why, because he was pretty sure how Louis was feeling. But still, actually putting himself out there was another ball game. 

“I euh, I-, I was just wondering…” He couldn’t do it. Nope. He just had to go and move to a different country, to be even further away from Louis ( _was that even possible?_ ) so he didn’t have to feel so ashamed.

Suddenly Louis was right up in his face again. “Hey H, take a deep breath. Yeah, that’s it.” Harry could feel himself getting relaxed again. “So, what was that you wanted to say to me?” 

Harry thought maybe he should rush through it, so he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. “So, I don't know, I felt like we had this connection the whole time, and not just a friendly one, like yeah also as friends, but it felt like it was more. I know you’re gay yeah, and you know I am too, like _so_ gay, but I don’t know how you feel about me, I mean I think I have an idea, but I’ve never very seriously done this, no one really wanted to, so I don’t have that much experience, but I was just wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? Like an actual official one, tonight, dinner.” He didn’t think he’d ever spoken as quickly as that in his whole life, but it felt good to get it out. All this time he was too scared to look into Louis’ eyes. _Had he embarrassed himself?_ Before he could get caught up in a spiral, he felt Louis hand under his chin, lifting his head up. 

Before him were some very kind, gentle, and very blue eyes. “Hey. Those breaths didn’t really work, did they?” 

Harry laughed softly. “I don’t really know, I guess I’m just really nervous.”

“No need, H. To answer your question and rambling, I also definitely felt like there was more, and I’d love to go on a date with you. Tonight. That sounds great.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. “Really, you want to? With me?”

“Of course I do! And of course with you! So now onto the important questions. What time are we leaving, and what is the dress code?” 

Harry released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I’m so excited Lou.” He couldn’t help but smile, and when he looked over at Louis, he could see a tiny smile and a blush on his face. “To be honest, I think it’s a pretty fancy place, but I don’t know what you have with you?”

“Well, I came prepared of course. I actually have a full on suit with me.”

He had to be joking. “Lou, you have to be joking. There’s no way you took a full on suit with you all the way from the States.”

“Oh no? Then what’s this, dear Harold?” Louis reached into his bag and actually pulled out a three piece suit. Before he knew it, Harry was laughing so loudly he had to hold onto the table next to him. He couldn’t seem to stop laughing, no matter how hard he tried. After a while he finally got himself under control.

“What the fuck?! How do you just have that with you?”

“I was raised right, H. You never know when you’re going to need it, so you take it with you. In case a cute boy asks you out.”

“You think I’m cute?” 

“Of course I do, H. I’d even go as far as saying I think you’re really pretty, and handsome of course.”

Harry blushed. Not a little bit, but full on pink-blush over his whole face. “Louuu.”

“I mean it! You are. Now, time to get dressed, so you can become even more handsome.”

Harry laughed, but took his clothes and walked into the bathroom, so they could both get changed in a different room.

-

When Harry walked back into his room, he forgot how to breathe for a second. Before him stood Louis, all dressed up in his suit, doing his hair. He stood with his back to Harry, too busy trying to do his hair. When he was finally done, he turned around and startled when he saw Harry in front of him.

“Lou, you look gorgeous. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“H…” Louis got very shy, and tried to look anywhere but into Harry’s eyes.

“No Lou, I’m serious.” He walked closer towards Louis and took his hands into his’. “This suit fits you perfectly, and your hair looks amazing. You’re so gorgeous.” 

“Well H, thank you very much for the compliment. You don’t look too bad yourself. Look at you, all cleaned up.”

Now it was Harry’s time to blush. “Thank you Lou. Are you ready to go?” He let go of one of Louis’ hands, so he could grab his coat, but he was definitely not letting go of the other one.

“Show me the way Harold! Sweep me off my feet!” Louis joked.

“Hmmm you may be laughing now, but I am actually fully planning on doing just that!” Harry smiled, while he pulled Louis along with him out of his room. 

-

The evening was lovely. They went to Pierre Victoire, a French restaurant. The food was great, and Harry noticed they were touching with at least one body part the whole time. They also couldn’t stop flirting, it seemed. 

“You’re kidding! That can’t have been true!” 

“No, I mean it H! We were young, there was a pond, frozen, and we decided it was a good idea to test the ice! Turns out, it wasn’t that thick.” Louis joked.

“But why your friend? You were obviously the smaller one, so you probably weighed less. All the signs point to you being the one who should try it, but you were the one who stayed on land!” Harry couldn’t wrap his head around the story at all. But he was so intrigued, and Louis was such a good story teller.

“Wish I knew H, wish I knew. We were young, dumb, and adventurous. So, that ended with us being soaking wet and cold.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re such an idiot. A lovely one, but an idiot nonetheless.” 

“Hey!” Louis pretended to be offended. “I am very smart, thank you very much.” He held his head up high.

“I know you are, you doofus. Just can’t believe you’re also such a dumbass sometimes.” 

“Heyyy, you love me.”

“That I do, that I do.”

“So, are you excited to see your family tomorrow?”

“Hm, kinda. I love them, but these last few days have been so great honestly. I don’t really wanna share you.” Louis joked. He looked Harry in the eyes, put his hands on the table, inviting Harry to join their hands together.

“It’ll be great! London is lovely, and I can’t wait to show them around.”

“Are you nervous? About meeting my family?”

“Maybe? I don’t know? A little, I think.” Harry couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes. “Louuu, what if they don’t like me?” Harry whined.

“Babe, they’ll love you.” _Babe? Wow, apparently he loved being called babe. Now he wished Louis would call him that all the time._ “I promise, I like you, they’ll like you.” 

“You like me? _Like like_ me?” Harry couldn’t believe his ears. He hoped he wasn’t too presumptuous, but he felt like he could read Louis pretty well by now.

Louis leaned across the table a little bit, so he was right up in Harry’s face, and laughed a bit. “Yeah H, of course I do. I'm pretty sure I’ve liked you since we started talking, but coming here and spending time with you really confirmed it.”

Harry blushed. “Well, right back at ya! To be fair, I am a little nervous about your family, but knowing you’ll be there with me really calms me. Also, getting to sleep in a hotel with you for two nights? I love it.” He couldn’t help but joke. When he looked at Louis, he could see there was definitely a very pink blush on his face. 

“About that…” Louis had a hard time looking Harry in the eye. “We’re gonna have to share a room.” 

“That’s fine by me. We’ve been sharing a room here as well, right? Unless you think you won’t be able to resist my manly charm, of course.”

“Pfft- I mean- why would you- no? Of course that won’t be a problem.” Louis’ face was honestly as red as a tomato, and Harry loved it. 

“Well, good to know.” Harry laughed. 

-

The dinner flew by. Before either of them knew it, they were ordering dessert.

“So, lovely Harold, have you decided yet?”

Harry groaned out loud. “It just all looks so good, Lou. Can’t we just order everything and smuggle it back to my room?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that. He also felt the need to suddenly touch Harry, so he did. He slid his hand across the table and put it on top of Harry’s hand. He looked up, wanting to see Harry’s reaction, but Harry just smiled softly and looked down again. “H, you know that if we pay for it we don’t have to smuggle it back?”

“That’s not as much fun tho, is it? I kind of like the thrill.”

“Wow, aren’t you a daredevil?” Louis couldn’t help but tease.

“Louuu.”

“I’m kidding, H. Order everything you want, I’ll pay for it and we can definitely take it back to your room.”

“Wait, really?!” Harry looked at Louis with those big, green eyes. 

“Sure. I mean, it’s your room anyway, not like I have a whole lot to say over it.”

So, that’s what they did. They ordered all the five desserts that were on the menu, had them bagged up, and took them back to Harry’s room. From the moment they got back to his room, the tension was palpable. They definitely were on their official first date. And normally, Louis would walk the boy back to their door, give him a soft goodnight-kiss, if he enjoyed the date of course, and then he would go home. But seeing as he was literally sleeping in the same room as Harry, that would be a little difficult. Louis definitely wanted to kiss Harry, and he was pretty sure Harry felt the same way. After all, they had made heart-eyes at each other the whole evening. Tomorrow they would travel up to London to meet up with Louis’ family, and he kind of wanted to know what their deal was before he introduced Harry to his whole family. But, seeing as Harry was devouring three desserts at the same time right now, maybe now wouldn’t be the best time to bring that up.

\- 

Turns out, that time came a few hours later. They were currently snuggling on the sofa, watching some tv show that Louis wasn’t interested in at all. Harry was watching it very intently, but Louis could only think of how he should start with what he wanted to say to Harry.

“Hey Lou?” Harry looked up from where he was lying, fully on top of Louis, to look him straight in the eyes.

“Yeah, H?”

“Why is your heart going like 200 beats per minute?”

Shit. “No reason?” Louis tried, but he didn’t know who he was actually trying to convince.

Harry smiled at him warmly. “Lou, spit it out.”

Louis found that he didn’t want to say it. He’d rather act on it. He very slowly took Harry’s head between his two hands, and started moving closer towards him. “If you don’t want this to happen, please say it.”

“I want it. Truly.” 

That was all the encouragement Louis needed. He pushed his face forward, softly, until it was only inches apart from Harry’s face. He closed his eyes, and he felt it. Harry’s soft lips, which were softer than he ever could have dreamed about. Mind you, he had dreamed about this for a very long time. But this was so much better than his dreams. They were moving in sync from the very second, kissing sweetly, but also passionately, and before he knew it, Louis was pulling back to regain his breath. 

“That was. fun.”

Harry bursted out laughing. “Fun?! Fun?” He could hardly breathe in between the laughs. “We literally had our first kiss after this amazing week together, and all you can say is ‘fun’? I may not be the best kisser out there, but I can’t be _that_ bad.”

Louis tried to hurriedly backtrack what he just said. “No! That’s not what I meant! I mean-” 

Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. “I know what you mean Lou, and I felt it as well. It was fun. It, I don’t know, it fit.”

“Yeah, it did.”

\- 

An hour later, and they were getting ready for bed. They tried to watch some more of the show they were watching beforehand, but truly, most of the hour was spent kissing and touching. 

“Hey H?” 

Harry turned to look at Louis from where he was just washing his face in the bathroom. “Yeah?”

“You know I’m not letting you sleep on that air mattress anymore, right?”

“Lou, truly, it’s fine! I can do it.”

“No, you won’t. I know you can, but tomorrow we’re meeting up with my family, which, we have to talk about _this_ some more before that, so tonight I just want to have a cuddle with you. So, when you’re done, get your ass over here and come cuddle me.”

Well, who was Harry to deny Louis of some cuddles?

Harry insisted on being the little spoon, of course, Louis should have known. So, that’s how they found themselves, in Harry’s very tiny bed, spooning. They would have to talk a bit more tomorrow about all of this, but for now, Louis was very content with listening to Harry’s breathing and falling asleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i kept talking about l's family and then in the end they just... didn't go there so maybe i'll write a second chapter someday where they meet up with his family but also maybe not bc im truly terrible at writing anyone other than h and l (also even that is still up for debate)  
> but if you got to the end thank you for reading and if you want [here](https://loveonwallstour.tumblr.com/post/630534150283214849/the-most-beautiful-thing-by-sunflowergolden-me) is the tumblr post!


End file.
